The California-Arizona Consortium (CAC) proposes to train 17,848 hazardous waste/materials workers in EPA Regions IX and X under the HWWT program. The CAC consists of UCLA-LOSH as the lead agency, UC Davis Extension, UC Berkeley LOHP, Arizona State University College of Technology & Applied Sciences and the University of Washington NW Center for Occupational Health & Safety. With over 3,145 active cleanup sites in the 8 states and 4 U.S.-affiliated Pacific Islands, there continues to be great need for training. A full range of courses will be provided for workers and supervisors involved in CERCLA cleanup, hazmat emergency response, and hazmat transport. Weapons of mass destruction (WMD) courses will be provided as needed. Train-the-Trainer courses will be offered for environmental justice organizations, maquiladora workers along the U.S./Mexico border, and other NIEHS awardees. The CAC will assist with the National Trainers' Exchanges. Access to target populations has been established over the past 17 years of NIEHS funding. The CAC emphasizes outreach to underserved, non-English-speaking workers, those with limited literacy skills, and those who are low income or workers of color. Curricula will be updated, e-learning and WMD modules introduced, and materials translated into Spanish. The Impact Evaluation addresses 2 NORA priority areas. The proposed HDPT program will expand the scope and target population of the CAC to a new frontline high-risk workforce at West Coast ports. The CAC will develop a model program and train 3,040 workers to identify and respond appropriately in the event of hazmat emergencies or security threats. The CAC will partner with the International Longshore and Warehouse Union and coordinate with the Area Maritime Security Committees at the Ports of Los Angeles/Long Beach, Oakland/San Francisco and Seattle/Tacoma. The CAC will also convene a Community Forum to address occupational or environmental health and security issues related to the transport of global goods from the ports throughout the Southern California region.